The Tita Russell Files
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Tita Russell's File Entries as everything starts to settle in Rolent...


The Tita Russell Files

File 1: Growing up with Renne Hayworth.

* * *

(Chapter Begin)

[Tita's Point of View as she writes her "Files"]

Alright, we all know about Renne. Smart, agile, funny and brutal...Yeah I said brutal.

My name is Tita Russell. I work with my grandfather Albert Russell on Orbments and digital technology...Oh, Technology is soo COOL! I LOVE IT! Excuse me...I don't sound professional do I? Eheh.

Back to Renne. Purple hair was indeed an odd sight when I saw it - But she thought my hair was weirdly coloured! NOT LIKE ESTELLE!

I suppose over the years I've grown accustomed to having Renne around. Even after she knew the reason why her real parents didn't show up again that day...She can be rather hyper and nice to be around.

She tries to look at this book - My files - Every day! Honestly, the curiosity in that one would be enough to destroy Liberl!

Okay...Not a good idea. Aidios? If you're hearing this...Or seeing it rather, just leave my last sentence out of it okay?

...Please?

When Estelle and Joshua had come back with Renne the first time...Every. Single. Person. Was horrified. They wanted her dead...Nearly everyone I heard about wanted to kill her, I mean I had to go BETWEEN Agate and Renne! Not a good position to be in...I can tell you that.

However, she has made progress. Since she came out of the Society she's used her powers very rarely. Even when she has, she's used them to help us, rather then to try to kill us.

We are going to be 16 soon...Well, I'll be and she'll be 15. Scherazard has been eyeing me up for alcohol lately. Trying to decide which one I should be intoxicated with...I kinda don't want to try one out just in case I end up in bed with Agate or Renne...Oh Aidios if I ended up in bed with Olivier I'd shoot myself.

Let's not even get STARTED on Kevin...Ewwww...His Green hair was amazing at first...Now its snotty green. Really not a good look. He says he's going to get it dyed...What though I hate to imagine.

I'm late to see Cassius for our meeting. If you'll excuse me.

[Third Person]

Tita put her pen down and stretched. "Uhhh...Ahhh" She moaned as she felt her joints click. "Owww..." She mumbled as she closed the book and put it away. This time in a different place - Out of Renne's hands (hopefully).

Tita tip-toed out of the house she was in very slowly. "Nice and steady..." She whispered. "Tii-ta!" Tita jumped in fright as Estelle latched onto her - Again.

The Blonde haired genius sighed. "When will you get-"

"Shhh...Look over there"

Estelle pointed and Tita followed her finger, only to be shocked at what she saw - Renne Hayworth was sitting not far away from Joshua and the pair were...Meditating.

For Joshua, yeah, it'd be a simple case of one two three, but for Renne? To be meditating? MEDITATING?

Tita shook her head. "I never thought I'd see the day" She whispered and Estelle nodded. "Yeah"

[With Joshua and Renne]

Joshua felt his consciousness float out of his body (Astral Projection) as he stood next to Renne (AP-wise).

'Calm the body...Feel the peace wash over you'

Renne's body stiffened but then relaxed steadily as her breathing levelled out.

'That's it...Slow...'

Renne had never felt like this before. Peaceful. Granted she would never be allowed Heaven or Earth treatment...But somehow...Even though she had it in her head she would NEVER be allowed happiness...

She was being given peace and happiness here in Rolent.

'I-'

Joshua put a hand on Renne's spiritual form's left shoulder and shook his head. 'Don't say anything. This is your first time...Just trust yourself'

'myself...'

Joshua nodded. 'Yes...Trust yourself'

Renne felt her arms and legs go funny/tingly as the sensation in them slowly dissipated. Her consciousness slipping steadily towards the land of sleep but she held it there. Her spirit was allowing her to hold it there...She felt so...Happy yet so...Odd was the word. Happy yet odd.

The strange sensations that flew through her body carried on as the wind matched every movement of her breath. Every breath she took in and exhaled, felt so clear, so simplistic.

Joshua had gone from the astral world and was looking at Renne who was still in her own world.

'So peaceful...'

Joshua nodded. 'That's right. Now, extremely slowly, start to feel the sensations in your body again. Ask your spirit to allow you to feel'

'What if I fall asleep?'

Joshua smiled. 'It's okay. Either myself or Estelle will bring you home. Just do whatever comes naturally'

[Over with Estella + Tita]

"I guess my meeting with Cassius'll have to wait"

Estelle blinked. "Why?"

Tita smiled. "Because I think I've found someone I love"

Estelle face faltered. "Y...you're joking right?"

Tita took in a deep breath and shook her head. "No, Estelle. I like...No...I've come to love Renne over these years since she's been with us"

Estelle sighed and held her head. "Great...Another one who likes girls..."

Tita looked at her in an instant. "Anelace likes girls. Couldn't you tell Estelle?" She giggled.

Estelle frowned at Tita's obvious remark/rhyme. "Yeah, after she picked out an outfit I simply will NOT wear!"

Tita put her hand on Estelle's mouth to shut her up. "Wauoisvnjsufnm!" Estelle tried to get out but Tita shook her head. "Nope. You may be 21, but you've got a long way if you want to stop me now"

Estelle sighed and nodded. "I get the point" She mumbled in mumble-language because of Tita. "Get your paws off of me"

Tita let go and Estelle breathed a sigh of relief. "So...When are you gonna tell her? What about Agate?"

Tita smiled. "I'll have both"

"You what..."

"I'll have both. Raspberry Ice Cream and Strawberry Sandwich. It'll work out" She winked only for Estelle to shake her head. "Nononononononono, that's not how it works for everyone normally!"

"Well, as you've figured out, I'm not normal"

(Chapter End)


End file.
